Generic corrugating rollers are known from EP 0 657 275 B1. Said corrugating rollers have proven their value. They exhibit encircling air collection grooves, from whose grove bottom there extend air connection bores. The air connection bores lead into air suction channels, which can be subjected to negative pressure.